(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio headsets, and more particularly to an audio headset having built-in audio source and a retractable cable between the earpieces.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the recent widespread popularity of handheld consumer electronic devices such as mobile handsets and MP3 players, audio headset, a somewhat obscure technology, has regained the market focus. However, the major function of a headset remains to deliver audio signal from an external audio source to the ears of a user via a cable.
In other words, a traditional headset is simply a “passive” device. Without the external audio source, the headset is basically useless. The headset and the external audio source have traditionally been separate devices.
Every headset requires one or more cables for connecting to the external audio source and/or for connecting the earpieces. Headset cables are usually of some fixed length and they are quite often either too long or too short. Most people use some kind of cable tie to wrap and tie the cable into a bundle so as to control their length. This cable management makes the use of a headset quite troublesome.
Therefore, a cable winder is designed to solve the cable management problem. With the cable winder, the cable between the headset and the plug to the external audio source is wound and housed safely inside the cable winder when not in use. To use the headset and to extend the cable, the two ends of the cable are pulled until a desired length is reached and an internal mechanism stops the cable from being retracted back into the cable winder. The cable winder has been proven to be a very useful and convenient gadget to cable management.
However, currently there is no headset that combines the convenience of having a built-in audio source and a cable management solution both into a single device.